Thaddeus Rabenek
The current leader of Penal Offices. Member of the third great council. History Early Life Thaddeus grew up an cruel and unforgiving world known as Jeva. Jeva was known for being heavily populated by mutants due to a long time of radiation poisoning the surface. Most of the inhabitants died off or became mindless mutants who plagued the surface. Those who remained unharmed fled to the mountains of Jeva and held up in cities or make-shift fortifications to stand against the constant onslaught. Life was cruel and unforgiving to anyone, mutant or pure, on Jeva. With near-constant attacks, those who remained in the cities belted down with an iron grip and trained mercilessly. Thaddeus was born into this culture, a very serious and methodical one at that. Becoming a Council Member Thaddeus in his new position in the prison systems, began to formulate by studying the actions of the prisoners and attacks on said prisons by pirates, alien, and demonic forces. One day, he had one of his own stations overrun, and recorded the whispers and taunts of demons. How simply the prisoners were swayed by the enemies of the multiverse, it disgusted Thaddeus. This enlightened the young apprentice to the nature of the prison systems. Rabenek made the decision to reform the prisons to be less hostile towards its prisoners and, in fact, discover a method of conduct or indoctrination to prevent them from jumping board to the demon enemies. Thaddeus shifted his travels to sites recently victim to the plague of taint and corruption. Speaking with those within who survived the attack, he gained much knowledge while consoling those who suffered. He continued this practice for many years. After a few decades of searching and devising the solution to the correctional problem, it dawned upon him in his sleep. He awoke to lit candles flickering images into his pupils in rapid paces, showing images of the Gods, nature, peaceful surroundings, several men and women holding hands and smiling and suddenly the sounds of singing echoed in the back of his mind. Rabenek found his calling and what to show to prisoners across the empire. He thought to himself that the key is to indoctrinate them by showing them all of the goodness in the universe there is. However that was not the last of the images. For the following month, Thaddeus received visions of terrible nightmares, of torture, of destruction, of enslavement and trickery. These images haunted Thaddeus through his waking days and sleep filled nights. The young psychologist finally pieced together that these images that had driven him nearly insane should be replicated for a process to bring those who wish to leave the graces of mankind. After two long weeks of gathering the correct sequences of film, pictures, and sound, Thaddeus had created an indoctrination tape. Thaddeus raced to one of the previous sites of constant attacks by demons to introduce his indoctrination recordings. His entrance was not regarded well, as every person, prisoner and personnel, were still shaken up from the recent attacks. Thaddeus persisted however; pushing for this new method to be seen and used to help with the suffering of inmates who remained loyal to the empire. The denizens within reluctantly agreed. After a series of failed attempts and editing, and several months passing by, Thaddeus finally broke through to those within. The first batch finally eased fully of the pains of demon, and created the willingness to serve beyond imprisonment. A new horde of demons had made their round only to be horrifically counter-assaulted by the inmates within. Many of the inmates feared the demons, knowing that if they die to them it spares them the Gods wrath. Personality "I do not look down on the prisoners of the empire. Where others see vice, I see virtue that never had the chance. They are fire that burnt down a village. Yet, if under another circumstance, they could have been the fire that kept the village warm and safe. Had they been born or raised in other circumstances, these virtues could come forth. I see a chance for a new beginning, not the end." - Thaddeus Rabenek opening his mind to the Allfather. Thaddeus is a contemplative man of virtue to some, yet the nickname "The Unholy Torturer" proceeds him. His want to help those within the empire, not only as the dedicated prison-warden, yet with science and philosophy in order to keep the empire's mind growing, never waning. He is very studious and is rarely in one place, preferring to learn as much as he can given the prolonged lifespan The Allfather has granted him. RelationshipsCategory:The CouncilCategory:Empire of Sol The Eternal Shade The Eternal Shade is Thaddeus' patron God. His loyalties are strong to both the human Gods, however his duties pertain heavily to the Eternal Shade. The Allfather Thaddeus and the Allfather have a much closer relationship than that of the Allfather and the Bloodraven. Rebenek looks to the Allfather for guidance, closer to a more pantheon-esque worship approach. He often plays board games with the Allfather as well as discusses literature and philosophy. Arch-Pope Tomisius Thaddeus and Tomisius do not get along well together as they represent separate sides of the council, however Thaddeus does not dislike Tomisius and does hold respect for him. Tomisius does not return much of this feeling, much to Rabenek's chagrin. Despite this, Thaddeus attempts to work to the best of his ability with the Valinneia, as well as learn further information to help aid himself in his effort to prevent prisoners from turning to heresy. The Blood Raven Despite representing the same side on the council, Thaddeus knows little about the Raven as The Eternal Shade chooses to keep his public identity as secret for unknown reasons. Thus Thaddeus cannot hold much of an opinion towards him beyond him being chosen for the Council therefore trust must be had. Karis Pádraigín Rabenek and Padraigin get along fairly well, besides being the representative of the vast prisons and darkest secrets of The Council, he is also a psychologist and therefore relates to her field of work. The two often share ideas and converse, he finds problems, she has answers. Titus Czarneski Warmaster Ivaan The two share a business-like relationship. On Thaddeus's end, it holds little more than such. Lady Lucia Just as most council positions have their dark secrets, so do the Sentinels and the Lady of Light herself. The two have a very business oriented relationship, due to the air around Lucia. Rabenek like many get a dark vibe from her, however he is one of the few to see first hand one of The Allfather's protector's and weapon and the day and night personalities she has. Ultimately it is down to business with a one-sided fear towards Lucia. Dante Maccina di Conoscenza Queen Alianora Daylietic